Known in the art is a thermal head performing printing by applying heat to heat sensitive paper or by applying heat to an ink film (ink ribbon) for thermal transfer printing (Patent Literature 1 or 2). Such a thermal head is for example configured by stacking a substrate, glaze layer (heat storage layer), heat generating layer (resistor layer), conductive layer, and protective layer in that order. Individual electrodes and a common electrode included in the conductive layer are used to apply voltage to the heat generating layer to generate heat, whereby heat is given to the heat sensitive paper or ink film sliding over the protective layer. PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose provision of a reinforced conductor layer superposed on the common electrode. The reinforced conductor layer for example contributes to reduction of wiring resistance.